1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a series of connector members for use with a sprinkler system, particularly to each connector member which can function both as connection mechanism for connecting the adjacent pipes and as a sprinkler or a dripper for irrigation around such connector member.
2. The Prior Art
Most existing connector members for use with a sprinkler irrigation system are only for connection between two adjacent pipes wherein independent sprinklers are required to be attached to such connector members, respectively. As well known, such conventional connector members may be of three-way tubing tees and two-way (straight) tubing couplings or (right angle) tubing elbows wherein the connection between the connector member and the corresponding pipe is generally of adhesion or snap-in attachment.
Accordingly, an objection of the invention is to provide a connector member for use with a sprinkler system, which functions as not only a connection mechanism between two adjacent pipes, but also a sprinkler or dripper member for irrigation around such connector member.
Another objection of the invention is to provide a connector member for use with a sprinkler system which has a flexible mechanism to reinforce the fastening with the corresponding pipe.
Another objection of the invention is to provide a connector member for use with a sprinkler system which can further function as a regulator for controlling the flow rate of the sprinkled water thereabout. Therefore, it is feasible to arrange the equal flow rate of the sprinkled water along the pipe line of such sprinkler system. It can be understood that without proper regulators it may have less sprinkled water at the end of such sprinkling system if the pipe line is too long or the pressure of water source is not enough.